


"Just A Little Harder"

by Vasser



Series: 410 Tumblr Prompts [5]
Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Annoyance, Bickering, F/M, Fluffy, Frottage, Post-Canon, Pregnancy, Pregnant, Rowan is a fussy mother hen, Unborn child, fond exasperation, reference to morning sickness, they annoy each other sometimes but they love each other gods dammit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:35:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27338014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vasser/pseuds/Vasser
Summary: Aelin knows how much Rowan cares, she just wished he would stop taking it too Gods-damned far!
Relationships: Aelin Ashryver Galathynius | Celaena Sardothien & Rowan Whitethorn, Aelin Ashryver Galathynius | Celaena Sardothien/Rowan Whitethorn
Series: 410 Tumblr Prompts [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1990681
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	"Just A Little Harder"

**Author's Note:**

> My first Throne of Glass fic! Yay! It's been a long time coming tbh, I've been obsessed with Sarah J Maas since early 2017 when I first discovered her books and I'm surprised it took me this long to write a fic!
> 
> Because we all need fluffy Rowaelin in ours lives! 💓
> 
> Hopefully you will enjoy reading as much as I enjoyed writing! Let's go! 🤗
> 
> ~ Vasser x

"For the last time, you old brute, I am fine!" 

The Queen of Terrasen wasn't particularly pleased with her husband. Yes, she was expecting their first child. Yes, her stomach was starting to feel heavy to her. It wasn't like it was unbearable though, and there was certainly no reason for Rowan to be this Gods-damned insufferable!

She was only just starting to show, being just under 14 weeks into the pregnancy. There were no issues thus far and the amount of mornings Aelin woke up feeling violently sick had reduced dramatically. Her mate was just being so fussy! 

"Aelin, you're pregnant. If you push yourself you're going to-"

"It is too early for your territorial fae bullshit, you prick!"

Rowan flinched at her tone. Years of living and ruling beside his mate had taught him that pushing her too far was definitely a mistake. Both had unbearable tempers, after all.

A tense air settled around them as Aelin stared at the fae make in challenge, just daring him to say another word. Maybe she was being unreasonable but he had been like this for weeks, and she was just about ready to scream in frustration! She couldn't wait for this pregnancy to be over so that she could get some damn peace and quiet.

When her mate didn't say anything the sour mood finally dissipated and she let out a sigh, turning back to the bookcase she had been browsing before Rowan started acting like a busybody mother hen. 'You shouldn't stand up too often, Aelin'. 'What if the bookcase falls and hurts you?' 'Be more careful, Aelin.'

She was pregnant, not an invalid!

"Everything will be fine, Rowan, nothing is really any different to normal," the Queen told her consort more gently this time. "Getting up to fetch a book or retrieve a pen to do some work will not cause any damage."

Finally walking back to him with a book in hand, she sat down on the arm of his plush chair. Lifting a hand up, he stroked the faint swell of his mate's stomach and eased any remaining tension between the two of them. 

"I'm trying to be better, Aelin. It's natural to be protective of my pregnant mate."

All she did was wave a dismissive hand. It wasn't like he had anything to worry about. There was so much work to do that she rarely left the castle, let alone Orynth. As if anything would be able to cause any harm to her or their child here. Even if someone or something tried they would find themselves burned to a husk before they could manage.

Aelin casually lifted her hand up and let tiny sparks of fire dance between her fingers. It wasn't particularly subtle, she knew, but she had to show her husband that even though her power was weakened she could still do some damage. Power ran in her veins whether Rowan Whitethorn Galathynius believed it or not.

"You're a reckless woman, Aelin," he said with an exasperated sigh before seeming to give up the battle at long last. One of the many advantages of Rowan knowing he would have to live with the Queen of Terrasen and her stubbornness for the next few centuries. 

"Yes, but you love reckless," she purred out in a sweet voice before pulling him into a passionate kiss, the vague annoyance from moments ago forgotten entirely. Without wasting any time the queen's consort responded to the kiss with equal eagerness. Tongues met after a very short moment and Aelin somehow made her way into her husband's lap, running her hands through his silver hair as they embraced.

Ever since they had discovered she was pregnant the two mates hadn't engaged in any sexual activity at all. It was fine at first, but the rising hormones combined with over 3 months abstinence meant that this fire-breathing bitch queen was ready for some fun.

Subtly, carefully, Aelin started to shuffle around in her mate's lap. Before long she could tell he was no longer bothered by her movements and that was when she struck. Rowan had been far too cautious this entire time and he was more than likely to object to what his wife was trying to initiate so she had to get him in the mood before he realised. Experience told Aelin that if she riled him up enough he would say Gods-damn the consequences and fuck her anyway.

She began rolling her hips against his slowly, letting the pleasure of finally having his length treated through his pants wash over him. Before long he would be hers to do as she liked with! It had been too long since they had last joined the way Aelin loved to, with volume and animalistic behaviour and the primal instincts to claim and imprint. The queen let out a moan into their kiss, feeling herself become excited as Rowan finally started to harden beneath her and-

"I don't think so, Aelin."

Insufferable old bastard!

"Why exactly not," she demanded with an outraged expression, staring into his infuriatingly calm eyes. "I felt you, you clearly want it too! You were so involved in the kissing! Besides, you're now harder than you were when I first ended up on your lap!"

"Just a little harder," he responded in a deadpan voice, no extreme emotion of any sort playing on his stupid handsome face. How was he not bothered in the slightest after he had started feeling so aroused?! "You have a baby inside you, Aelin-"

"It's perfectly safe, you unbelievable mother hen," the queen groaned out with an exasperated sigh before pouting like a child. This was one argument she knew for a fact she wouldn't be able to win against him, she couldn't exactly do this with him if he wasn't willing. Oh well, it had been worth a try...

Rowan leaned carefully forward and placed a far more chaste kiss on his wife's lips before jerking his head, indicating that he wanted her to get off of him. Reluctantly, she stood and picked up her book, lightly swatting him on the arm with it as punishment for being so Gods-damned unreasonable. All the prick did in return was laugh.

"Read your damn book, Aelin. I've got to go deal with a problem now thanks to you," he said with an affectionate eye-roll before walking out of the room, ignoring her shout of 'you old fae bastard' entirely.

Wyrd damn her, her husband was so irritating! For all that everything was annoying her, though, she had to admit it was sweet that he was so genuinely worried. Of course he took it too far, she would never stop demanding that he get over his obsessive mother-henning, but it was nice to know that he cared.

This child was going to have a very wonderful father indeed.


End file.
